<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anansi the Spider: My Thoughts by KaibaSlaveGirl34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230899">Anansi the Spider: My Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34'>KaibaSlaveGirl34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Static Shock [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Static Shock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>African Folklore, African-American Folklore, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode: s03e03 Static in Africa, Episode: s04e03 Out of Africa, Gen, Inspiration, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Survival, Tricksters, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An original character’s thoughts on Anansi the Spider..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Static Shock [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anansi the Spider: My Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The late, great Dwayne McDuffie (February 20, 1962 — February 21, 2011) owns the animated series Static Shock. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Anansi the Spider: My Thoughts</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Anansi the Spider (also called Kwaku Anansi in the cartoon series <b>Static Shock</b>) is a trickster in the folklore of a West African people called the Ashanti; in some tales, he is portrayed as a man, and in others, he is shown as a spider. But he always achieves his goals through trickery, often helped by his wife Aso. Having appeared in two Static Shock episodes (namely, Season 3’s <b>Static in Africa</b> and Season 4’s <b>Out of Africa</b>, respectively), Anansi is shown in a positive light: he only tricks evildoers. But there are other stories in which he plays tricks on people, animals and gods for nothing but personal gain.</p><p>He is also known as Ananse, Anancy and — in the southern United States — Aunt Nancy. (Go figure.)</p><p>In the islands of the Caribbean, Anansi is often celebrated as a symbol of slave resistance and survival. Anansi is able to turn the tables on his powerful oppressors by using his cunning and trickery — a model of behavior utilized by slaves to gain the upper hand within the confines of the plantation power structure. Anansi is also believed to have played a multi-functional role in slaves’ lives, as well as inspiring strategies of resistance. The tales enabled slaves to establish a sense of continuity with their African past, and offered them the means to transform and assert their identity within the boundaries of captivity.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Anansi:</b> <i>(takes Sharon’s hand and kisses it)</i> I am forever in <b>your</b> debt, dear lady.<br/>
<b>Sharon:</b> <i>(giggles)</i> It’s OK. This was really exciting. I actually had a good time. Except..<br/>
<b>Anansi:</b> Yes?<br/>
<b>Sharon:</b> I can’t help thinking I’m <b>forgetting</b> something.</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Sharon:</b> <i>(answers cell phone)</i> Hello?<br/>
<b>Robert:</b> Sharon? This is your father. <i>(chuckles)</i> Guess where I am? <i>(Sharon looks puzzled as if to say ‘I don’t know; you tell me’ in a sense; cut to Robert, now angry)</i> I’m in the kitchen looking at the dirty dishes. <i>(cut back to Sharon)</i> The dishes you’re going to be washing every night for the next <b>month</b>!<br/>
<b>Sharon:</b> <i>(after Robert ends the call)</i> Oh, yeah. <b>Now</b> I remember.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nice feedback is very much appreciated, <i>s’il vous plaît</i>.. 💻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>